A quickdraw is a type of climbing equipment that comprises two carabiners that are connected by a sewn loop of webbing. While there are numerous variations on the basic quickdraw device that are available on the market, all are used to allow a climber to attach a climbing rope to a bolt or other protection while allowing the rope to run freely. In use, one of the carabiners of the quickdraw is clipped to a bolt (or other protection). The rope is then run through the other of the two carabiners.
Typically, woven nylon webbing is used to connect the two carabiners. The fabric is formed into a loop by circling a length of webbing over itself and so that the loop has a double layer of webbing. The ends of the length of webbing are overlapped and the loop is sewn together with stitching such as, traditionally, bar tacking, resulting in a closed loop having at least a portion of the webbing in a double, even triple layer. The bar tacking defines openings on both ends of the loop—the carabiners are attached to the loops.
The woven fabric used in quickdraws is strong and meets the applicable standards developed for equipment used in climbing. However, the webbing used in conventional quickdraws can wear over time, making routine inspection important.
Quickdraws are often used in indoor climbing gyms. In these uses, the quickdraw is often clipped onto the protection with a locking carabiner and the device is left in place on the climbing wall. Because the device remains on the wall for an indefinite period of time and is possibly subject of less frequent inspection, there is a need for a quickdraw that is strong and less prone to wear than conventional quickdraws.
The present invention is a quickdraw device in which the strength of the webbing has been increased by the specific manner in which the webbing is looped and sewn. Surprisingly, it has been discovered that by adding another layer to the fabric in the loop and by arranging the ends of the webbing in a specific arrangement, the fabric to fabric strength of the webbing is substantially increased. Thus, in the present invention the length of fabric in each loop is overlapped so that the entire loop is defined by four-layered webbing with double-layers of webbing where the carabiners contact the quickdraw, and where the opposite ends of the webbing do not overlap.